Henkersmahlzeit
by xgirlshona
Summary: Severus Snape wird zum Kuss des Dementoren verurteilt. Hermine findet Aufzeichnungen von ihm, die einen ganz anderen Snape zeigen. Doch ihr bleiben nur 48 Stunden. HGSS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Henkersmahlzeit

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld etc. pp

**Inhalt: **Severus Snape wird zum Kuss des Dementoren verurteilt. Ihm bleiben 48 Stunden. 48 Stunden, die er mit seinen Erinnerungen und Hermine Granger teilt.

**Genre:** Drama/ Romance

**Rating: **M

oOoOo

Hölle ist eine Welt, in der nie verziehen wird.

(Milan Kundera)

xxx

**Prolog**

„Der Todesser Severus Snape wird nach Paragraph 7 Absatz 1 des Zaubereigesetzes zum Kuss des Dementoren verurteilt. Das Urteil liegt dem Zaubergamot vor und ist vom Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt persönlich unterschrieben. Es tritt innerhalb von 48 Stunden in Kraft."

Der Vollstrecker schlug zweimal mit dem Gerichtshammer und erklärte die Sitzung damit als beendet. Die Gamotmitglieder erhoben sich, Roben raschelten, die Zuschauer sprachen mit gedämpften Stimmen, einige Reporter machten Fotos. Der Gerichtsraum war zum bersten gefüllt, doch der Mann im Zentrum schien das alles nicht wahrzunehmen. Er saß gebeugt auf dem Anklagestuhl an Armen und Beinen gefesselt. Sein Blick war so leer, dass weder Trauer noch Wut darin zu erkennen war. Er wirkte vielmehr, als wären die Worte nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen. Seine ergrauten Haare hingen ihm stumpf auf die Schulter und er wirkte noch bleicher und zerbrechlicher als er es zu Hogwartszeiten gewesen war. Obwohl er erst Mitte vierzig war, hätte man ihn locker zwanzig Jahre älter schätzen können. Nach mehreren Monaten in Askaban war Severus Snape nur noch ein Abbild seiner selbst. Sein Wille war gebrochen. Ihm war es nicht mehr wichtig, ob er lebte oder starb, was für ein Bild er in der Presse abgab. Der Dementorenkuss hatte keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn, denn in seinem Inneren war er bereits tot.

Er hatte versucht dem zu entkommen. Hatte sich an jede glückliche Erinnerung geklammert, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Und das tat es. Doch sie waren verschwunden. Sie hatten ihn Stück für Stück verlassen. Die Anwesenheit von Dementoren stürzt die Menschen in Depressionen, macht sie wahnsinnig. Snape war nicht geisteskrank geworden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht genügend glückliche Erinnerungen hatte, die man ihm nehmen konnte. Vielleicht waren es aber auch diese wenigen Erinnerungen, die ihn davor bewahrten den Verstand zu verlieren. Erinnerungen, die er fein säuberlich in ein Heft geschrieben hatte. Anfangs mit gestochen scharfer Schrift, später war sie immer zittriger geworden. Er hatte die Zeilen gelesen. Immer und immer wieder. Und dann hatten ihm die Dementoren auch diese Erinnerung geraubt. Zurück blieb ein gebrochener Mann. Ein Mann, dem 48 Stunden blieben, bevor der Kuss des Dementoren seine Identität für immer aushauchte.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/ N: **Das werden wohl mal wieder recht kurze Kapitel. Aber ich versuche dafür häufig abzudaten. Die Story wird zu einem großen Teil aus Snapes „Tagebucheinträgen" bestehen und auch einen leicht poetischen Anteil haben (aber nicht gleich wegrennen ;) Viel Spaß beim lesen!

xgirlshona

oOoOo

Das Gegenteil von Liebe ist nicht Hass, sondern Gleichgültigkeit. Das Gegenteil von Leben ist nicht Tod, sondern die Gefühllosigkeit.

(Elie Wiesel)

xxx

„Miss Granger, wir haben das hier in seiner Zelle gefunden. Ich glaube, Sie sollten es sich einmal anschauen. Er schreibt – über Sie."

Der blonde Zaubereibeamte sah Hermine Granger forschend an, als er ihr das gelbliche, ausgebleichte Schulheft übergab. Hermine beachtete ihn kaum. Auch nachdem Snape aus dem Raum geführt worden war, hatte sie den Blick nicht von dem Angeklagtenstuhl wenden können. Der Anblick ihres ehemaligen Tränkeprofessors war entsetzlich gewesen. Sie war weder von seiner Unschuld überzeugt, noch verurteilte oder hasste sie ihn. Doch es erschreckte sie, was die Monate in Askaban aus ihm gemacht hatten.

„Miss Granger? – Miss Granger?"

„Mhm?"

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Der blonde Zauberer kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte sie besorgt. Er war kaum älter als sie. Hermine kannte ihn vom Sehen. Sie arbeiteten in der gleichen Abteilung im Ministerium. Die brünette Hexe hatte nach dem Ende des Krieges in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit begonnen. Auch wenn der Job nicht ihre erste Wahl gewesen war, erfüllte er seinen Zweck. Hermine verdiente gut und die viele Arbeit half ihr über die Verluste des Krieges wegzukommen. Die Trennung von Ron Weasly, nach einigen heftigen Streits, hatte sie ebenfalls Kraft gekostet und so war sie regelrecht in die Arbeit geflüchtet. Nicht umsonst war sie eine der beliebtesten Mitarbeiter der Abteilung.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich hol mir einen Kaffee und dann werde ich mir das hier gleich anschauen, in Ordnung?"

Der andere Zauberer nickte zögernd. Hermine wunderte sich über seine Reaktion. Ob es an dem Heft lag und dem was darin stand? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er Interessantes darin gefunden hatte. Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen, oder Zaubersprüche. Was sonst sollte Snape geschrieben haben?

Hermine verstaute das Heft mit ihren anderen Akten in ihrer Tasche und nahm den Aufzug nach unten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie leicht zitterte. Der Gerichtssaal in dem die Verhandlung oder besser gesagt Verurteilung stattgefunden hatte, war nicht wirklich kalt. Doch die Steinwände und das Urteil sorgten für eine kühle Atmosphäre. Allein die Erwähnung von Dementoren schaffte es, Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Im Aufzug begegnete sie Ron, der ihr kurz zunickte. Dass sie noch immer nicht normal miteinander reden konnten, schmerzte Hermine. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Krieg zurückgewiesen, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie in seinen Armen keine Erlösung fand. Harry war im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen und sein Tod hatte eine Lücke zurückgelassen. Hermine brauchte Zeit für sich selbst. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen, um über ihr Leben nachzudenken. Und nachdem das Schlimmste vorbei war, hatte sie ihr Leben plötzlich mit anderen Augen gesehen. Es war ihr damals folgerichtig erschienen mit Ron zusammen zu sein. Sie waren lange befreundet und er hatte während des Krieges immer wieder bewiesen, wie viel ihm an ihr lag. Nach dem Krieg hatte Hermine erkennen müssen, dass ihr das nicht genug war. Sie wollten leben. Jetzt mehr denn je. Und dazu gehörte es auch, Risiken einzugehen, sich ernsthaft zu verlieben, so sehr, dass es wehtat. Bisher war sie mit ihrem Vorhaben nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatte Rons Freundschaft verloren, aber nichts gewonnen.

Hermine schüttelte alle negativen Gedanken ab, als sie im fünften Stock den Aufzug verlies und ihr Büro betrat. Durch ihr Fenster fiel späte Mittagssonne auf den hellen Holztisch und die Topfpflanzen. Sie setzte sich auf den Bürostuhl, band die langen braunen Haare im Nacken zusammen und schlug die Beine übereinander. In ihrer Aktentasche befand sich noch Snapes Heft, das sie nun mit einem neugierigen Schauer ergriff und über das raue Papier strich. Dann vertiefte sie sich in die prägnante Schrift ihres ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Erinnerung ist das einzige Paradies, aus dem wir nicht vertrieben werden können.

(Jean Paul)

xxx

_21. Juni 1998_

_Hermine Granger,_

_niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass meine schönsten Erinnerung, die an Sie sind. Nun, vielleicht habe ich es geahnt - aber diesen Gedanken aufzuschreiben – es bedeutet ihn real werden zu lassen. _

_Sie werden diesen und alle folgenden Briefe nie erhalten. Wie real kann ein Gedanke sein, den niemand erfährt? Wenn im Wald ein Baum umfällt und niemand da ist, der es hört, gibt es dann ein Geräusch? Ich brauche etwas, um mich festzuhalten. Ich will leben. Ich will glücklich sein. Ich habe in Voldemorts Schatten überlebt, wie viel schlimmer kann es hier in Askaban sein? Bald werde ich diese Zeilen lesen, wie ein Fremder. Ich werde die Gefühle nicht mehr nachvollziehen können. Ich werde innerlich leer sein, so wie ich es nach außen immer gewesen bin. Und trotzdem: Wenn ich es nur schaffe, einen Moment, eine Gefühlregung festzuhalten, wird meine Arbeit nicht umsonst gewesen sein._

_Ich möchte mit dem Einfachsten und zugleich Schwierigsten beginnen. Den Gründen, die Sie zu meiner besten Erinnerung machen. Die Gründe, warum Sie für mich einzigartig sind:_

_1. Die Art, wie Sie die Hand strecken, wenn Sie auf eine meiner Fragen antworten wollen. Ihr Arm und ihr Körper bilden eine gerade Linie. Es ist nicht, als wollten Sie die Frage beantworten. Es ist, als ginge das Wissen durch Sie hindurch, wollte hinaus. Ihre Bewegung ist präzise, geradezu perfekt._

_2. Ihr Wille nur das Beste in jedem Menschen zu sehen, selbst dort, wo nichts mehr zu finden ist. Bei Ihnen ist Naivität nichts Negatives, sondern etwas Reines, Wunderbares. Sie sehen nicht den Menschen wie er ist, sondern wie er sein könnte._

_3. Ihre Verwirrung, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan verläuft. Für Sie hat eine logische Erklärung, alles eine Struktur. Wenn Sie ins Straucheln geraten, geraten Sie in Panik, weil Chaos in Ihrem Leben keinen Platz hat. Aber Sie müssen auch akzeptieren, dass es im Leben nicht nur schwarz und weiß gibt, Miss Granger. Denken Sie an die Zwischentöne._

_4. Sie tragen das Herz auf der Zunge. Ob Sie jemanden mögen oder nicht, man sieht es Ihnen an der Nasenspitze an. Es macht Sie verletzlich und ich habe mehr als einmal Tränen in Ihren Augen glitzern sehen. Und gleichzeitig macht es Sie so wahnsinnig stark. Sie haben den Mut Sie selbst zu sein. Außerordentlich beneidenswert._

_5. Der unglaubliche Gerechtigkeitssinn hat mich manchmal zur Weißglut gebracht. Ob es darum ging, dass Ihre Freunde ihre Hausarbeiten nicht gemacht hatten, oder die Hauselfen benachteiligt wurden, Sie sind immer für die gute Sache eingetreten. Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit, Miss Granger, aber Ihr Idealismus darauf zu beharren, macht das Leben ein wenig erträglicher._

_6. Sie tragen Ihre Nase immer ein wenig zu hoch, nehmen das Leben immer ein wenig zu ernst. Es entlockt mir ein Schmunzeln, wenn ich daran denke. Vergessen Sie nie, dass auch Sie nicht perfekt sind._

_7. Immer die Beste zu sein. Ich kenne dieses unaufhörliche Streben nach Anerkennung. Sie können nichts erlangen, was Sie sich nicht selbst eingestehen wollen. Sie sind gut. Und es wird immer Menschen geben, die ein wenig besser sind. Geben Sie sich die Anerkennung, denn Sie haben sie verdient._

_8. Sie sind eine Träumerin. Ich habe es in Ihren Augen gesehen. Ihr Blick ist immer ein wenig abwesend, vielleicht in einer perfekten Hermine-Granger-Welt, in der jeder alles weiß und jeder bekommt, was er verdient. Glauben Sie wirklich zu wissen, wie Gerechtigkeit zu verteilen ist?_

_9. Ihr kleinen Finger trommeln vor Ungeduld auf dem Tisch, wenn Ihnen eine Erklärung nicht schnell genug geht. Ungeduld ist keine Tugend. Aber wenn ich Ihnen dabei zusehe, bin ich mir dessen nicht mehr so sicher._

_10. Sie streichen sich unablässig die Haare hinters Ohr, binden sie zu einem Zopf, um ihn anschließend wieder zu lösen. Sie sind wahnsinnig unsicher, was Ihr Aussehen angeht. Und Ihre Klassenkameraden haben Angst, Sie als Frau wahrzunehmen. Ihre Unsicherheit färbt auf Sie ab. Unsere Gedanken machen uns zu dem, was wir sind. Machen Sie sich nicht unscheinbarer, als Sie es sind, Miss Granger._

Hier endeten Snapes Aufzeichnungen zunächst. Der nächste Eintrag war auf den nächsten Tag datiert. Hermine hielt das Heft in den zitternden Händen, den Blick noch immer starr darauf gerichtet. Es war unverkennbar Snapes Schrift und doch wollte Sie nicht glauben, was dort stand. Das konnte unmöglich der gleiche Mann sein, dem sie Tag für Tag im Zaubertrankunterricht gegenüber gesessen hatte. Es schien, als hätte er jeden Moment mit ihr aufgesogen und in seinem Innersten verwahrt. Doch in seinen Augen hatte sie immer nur leere Ausdruckslosigkeit, manchmal Gereiztheit, manchmal Wut gesehen. Er hatte Sie schikaniert, ihr das Leben möglichst schwer gemacht. Und doch standen dort diese Worte. Schwarz auf weiß.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Dann trat sie an den Kamin und warf eine winzige Menge Flohpulver hinein. Sie musste husten, als ihr Kopf im Zimmer des Zaubereiministers erschien.

„Herr Minister, ich brauche dringend die Erlaubnis den zum Tode verurteilten Häftling Severus Snape aufzusuchen."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: **

Sepsis: Dankeschön :) Nein, Snape wird ganz bestimmt nicht begeistert sein. Aber wart's ab..

Besserweiss: Ganz, ganz lieben Dank für deine Review. Also, Severus Eintragungen sind natürlich noch nicht zu Ende. Es wird mehrere „Briefe" an Hermine geben. Dass Hermine die nicht alle auf einmal liest, sondern erstmal zu ihm will, liegt daran, dass er nur noch wenige Stunden zu leben hat. Mit dem Datum hast du Recht und ich hab es jetzt auch nachträglich geändert.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Das schlimmste am Abschied von Menschen ist, dass man ohne sie auskommen kann und wird.

(Anne Morrow Lindbergh)

xxx

Der Zaubereiminister schien sich mehr als Zeit zu lassen. Hermines Finger trommelten ungeduldig auf dem Tisch, während sie darauf wartete, dass die Eule des Ministers mit der schriftliche Erlaubnis ankam. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Verdammt, Snape hatte nur noch kurze Zeit zu leben und Shacklebolts Antwort ließ schon fast eine Stunde auf sich warten. Hermine schnappte sich Snapes Heft und tigerte unruhig im Zimmer herum. Das gräuliche Stück Zeitungspapier, das im Gehen auf den Boden fiel, fiel ihr erst auf, als eine leichte Böe es vor ihre Füße wehte. Obwohl es schon Mitte September war, hatte die Temperatur heute ein Maximum von 26 Grad erreicht und Hermine schloss eilig das weit aufgerissene Fenster, damit nicht noch mehr Unterlagen durch die Gegen flogen. Dann hob sie den Zeitungsartikel auf.

Er war an den Rändern leicht vergilbt und ein Teil der Schrift war abgerissen. Auf dem Foto über dem Text waren Ron und sie abgebildet. „Wir werden leben – für Harry!" lautete die Bildüberschrift. Hermine wurde plötzlich speiübel. Das Foto war kurz nach dem Kampf gegen Voldemort aufgenommen worden. Hermines Abbild starrte bleich in die Kamera, während Rons Hand sich in ihre Schulter bohrte. Sein Blick hing an ihr, als wäre sie die Rettung für all sein Leiden. Sie hatte an diesem Tag nicht mit der Presse reden können. Sie hatte stumm daneben gestanden, während Ron ohne Unterlass redete. Auch er schien unter Schock zu stehen, aber er verarbeitete es anders. Er erzählte immer wieder von Harrys Endkampf und wie sein Freund Voldemort besiegt hatte. Dass Harry dabei gestorben war, erwähnte er mit keinem Wort. Stattdessen sprach er von seiner und Hermines Zukunft, von Heirat und Kindern. In Hermines Kopf spielte sich Harry Potters Tod in einer Endlosschleife ab. Immer wieder hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme „Harry!" rufen, sah in seine grünen Augen, die zu spät erkannten, dass Lucius Malfoy hinter ihm stand und ihm einen „Avada Kedavra." entgegen schleuderte. Es war Snape gewesen, der Rita Kimmkorn und die übrigen Presseleute harsch zur Ordnung rief und Ron und Hermine schließlich am Arm packte, um sie aus der Schusslinie zu zerren. In dem Trubel hatte keiner darauf geachtet, dass Dumbledores Mörder frei unter ihnen herumlief. Erst Tage später waren drei Auroren gekommen und hatten Severus Snape unter Arrest gesetzt.

Hermine stürzte in das angrenzende Bad und klatschte sich mehrmals kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ihr hektischer Atem beruhigte sich allmählich. Sie war den Presseartikeln der letzten Monate erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Und nun fand sie diesen und einige andere Artikel fein säuberlich nach Datum sortiert in Snapes Heft. Hatte der Bastard irgendeine perfide Befriedigung daraus gezogen, ihr Leid mit anzusehen.

„Hermine?"

Gina, eine mittelblonde, große Frau steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ist bei dir alles okay? Du siehst ganz elend aus."

„Danke, Gina. Es geht mir gut."

Gina war Shacklebolts Sekretärin, wenn es darum ging Briefe zu tippen jedoch nicht unbedingt die Begabteste. Shacklebolt war ihrem jugendlichen Charme erlegen und hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie zu feuern. Stattdessen nutzte er sie als Laufbursche, ließ sie einfache Dinge verrichten, die auf magischem Weg viel schneller gegangen wären. Hermine mochte Gina. Sie war vielleicht nicht die intelligenteste, aber sie war eine treue Seele und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme anderer.

„Ich soll dir von Shacklebolt ausrichten, dass er einen dringenden Außentermin hat und erst in den späten Abendstunden zurückkehren wird. Sobald er wieder da ist, wird er sich sofort um dein Anliegen kümmern."

„Das darf nicht war sein. Er muss doch nur seine Unterschrift unter einen bescheuerte Antrag setzen."

Gina zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Du kennst ihn doch. Wenn er mit etwas nicht ganz einverstanden ist, kann er ein richtiger Umstandskrämer sein."

„Wie Recht du hast."

Hermine seufzte. Das konnte dann ja ein langer Nachmittag werden. Sie hatte den Großteil ihrer Arbeit für heute erledigt. In zwei Stunden hatte sie Feierabend. Aber sie war nicht bereit zu gehen, bevor sie nicht mit Snape geredet hatte.

„Danke, Gina."

Sie sah der blonden Sekretärin hinterher und ließ sich in ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Zumindest hatte sie eine spannende Lektüre für die nächsten Stunden.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm gonna pack up all the pain, I'm gonna keep it in my heart.  
I'm gonna catch me the fastest train, I'm gonna make me a brand new start.  
Well, that's okay, tomorrow's gonna be another day.

(The Monkees)

xxx

_22. Juni 1998_

_Die Menschen denken, ich kann kein Glück empfinden. Sie halten mich für eine leere, leblose Hülle. Das stimmt nicht. Wäre Glück ein dauerhafter Zustand, dann könnte ich dem vielleicht zustimmen. Aber Glück ist ein kurzer Augenblick. Und wenn man ihn zu fassen versucht, ist er schon wieder verschwunden. Vergänglichkeit gibt den Dingen erst ihren Wert. Je vergänglicher eine Sache ist, je zerbrechlicher und schwieriger zu bekommen, desto begehrenswerter ist sie. Es sind Bagatellen, an die ich mich erinnern möchte. Ein durchschnittlicher Mensch würde ihnen keine Beachtung schenken. Und doch sind es gerade diese Dinge, die unser Leben zu einem glücklichen machen._

_1. Bevor der Kampf gegen Voldemort los ging stand ich auf einer Lichtung und blickte auf den See von Hogwarts. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich im Wasser und tauchte Wiese und Bäume in ein beinahe magisches Licht. Die Blätter raschelten im Wind und aus der Ferne kündigte ein Grollen das Herannahen eines Gewitters an. Es war die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und ich war vollkommen glücklich, denn bald würde eine Last von mir genommen werden. Es war der Anfang von etwas Neuem - oder das Ende. Ich könnte meine Maske fallen lassen, aufhören dieses falsche Spiel zu spielen. Und ich wäre frei._

_Ich war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass mich in dieser neuen Welt Vergebung, oder Erlösung erwartete. Es genügte mir völlig, ich selbst sein zu können. Kein Todesser. Kein Spion. Kein ungeliebter Professor. Sondern Severus Snape._

_2. Gestern durfte ich zum ersten Mal seit ich hier bin mit warmen Wasser duschen. Es ist ein fabelhaftes Gefühl, nachdem ich wochenlang nur kaltes Wasser hatte. Das Wasser prasselt auf die nackte Haut und hinterlässt rote Striemen. Meine Muskeln entspannen sich und mich überkommt eine wohlige Müdigkeit. Es ist ein Gefühl der Ruhe. Mein Herzschlag wird langsamer und fühlt sich gleichzeitig soviel lebendiger an. Und mir wird klar: Ich lebe noch._

_3. In meinem Verließ höre ich das Ticken einer Uhr. Ich kann die Sekunden mitzählen. Ich weiß, wann eine Minute vergangen ist, wann eine Stunde. Sie können mir alles nehmen, aber die Zeit die ich habe - jede Sekunde - gehört mir._

_4. Hermine Granger saß bei meiner ersten Verhandlung unter den Zuschauern. Sie hat ihre Haare abgeschnitten, was sie ein wenig burschikos wirken lässt. Ronald Weasly saß neben ihr und hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie hat ihn nicht beachtet. Sie sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mir durch und durch ging. Es war kein Mitleid darin, auch kein Hass. Ich möchte ihren Blick so gerne beschreiben, doch mir fehlen die Worte dafür. Es war etwas Warmes darin, vielleicht etwas Vertrautes. Aber wie so viele wirklich wichtige Dinge war es nur flüchtig._

_5. __Es gibt ein Lied: „Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day". __Ich habe diese Melodie in meinem Kopf und mein Fuß wippt im Takt mit der Musik. Musik ist etwas Erstaunliches. Sie beeinflusst unsere Stimmung. Und obwohl es hier drinnen totenstill ist, kann ich die Melodie hören. Ich stelle mir ihre Gesichter vor, wenn sie mich tanzend in der dunklen Zelle vorfinden. Severus Snape die Augen geschlossen, mit einer Hand in der Luft._

_6. Die ersten guten Erdbeeren im Jahr. Ich kaufe sie in einem ganz normalen Muggel-Geschäft. Würde ich sie zaubern, wären sie perfekt. Keine matschigen, braunen Stellen, keine Löcher. Mich langweilt diese Perfektion. Ich betrachte jede Erdbeere einzeln, bevor ich sie esse, verziehe den Mund, wenn sie überreif ist. Finde ich eine makellose Erdbeere, bin ich glücklich. Es ist nicht die gleiche Perfektion, wie die einer gezauberten Erdbeere. Es ist das Wohlwollen der Natur, Zufall - oder vielleicht ein wenig Glück._

_7. Regen. Wenn es draußen wie aus Eimern schüttet und ich endlich meine Wohnung betrete, den klatschnassen Umhang abstreife und meine Haare mit dem Handtuch trockne. Ich könnte einen einfachen Trockenzauber sprechen, aber auch dass ist nicht das selbe. Es ist das langsame warm werden, das Gefühl von Wassertropfen auf der Haut, die langsam trocknen. Ich wickele mich in eine Decke, setze mich mit einer Tasse Roibuschtee vor den Kamin und beobachte die züngelnden Flammen. Es ist das Ankommen, nachdem man die unliebsame Kälte dort draußen überstanden hat._

Ein Klopfen an der Scheibe unterbrach Hermines Lektüre. Auf der Fensterbank saß die braun-weiße Schleiereule des Ministers, im Schnabel das unterschriebene Formular. Geistesabwesend holte Hermine einen Keks aus ihrer Manteltasche und öffnete der Eule, die sich sofort auf ihren Schreibtisch setzte und das Schreiben losließ, um den Keks gurrend entgegenzunehmen. Nun würde sie also doch noch rechtzeitig zu Snape kommen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, nach neun Uhr Abends. Immerhin hatte sich der Minister beeilt. Es behagte ihr nicht, so spät noch zu ihrem ehemaligen Professor zu gehen. Zumal Askaban kein angenehmer Ort für eine junge Hexe war.

Nach einigem Zögern packte Hermine Snapes Aufzeichnungen ein. Sie hatte lange überlegt, ob sie Snape direkt damit konfrontieren sollte, schließlich aber keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Der Mensch in diesen Briefen war ihr so vollkommen fremd, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Mit einem nervösen ziehen im Magen stieg Hermine in den Kamin und apparierte.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/ N: **So, dass waren also Snapes schönste Momente. Und wisst ihr, was einer meiner kleinen schönsten Momente war? Als ich neulich nach Hause gekommen und eure lieben Reviews gelesen habe :-)

oOoOo

Bald - und du hast alles vergessen. Bald - und alles hat dich vergessen.

(Marc Aurel)

xxx

Hermine musste zahlreiche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und lange, dunkle Gänge passieren, bevor sie in einen von Fackeln spärlich beleuchteten Raum geführt wurde, in dessen Mitte ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen. Die Stühle standen sich gegenüber und wurden durch eine magische Barriere voneinander getrennt. So schützte man die Besucher vor möglichen Angriffen, doch es verhinderte zugleich jede Art von Körperkontakt zwischen Häftling und Besucher.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte, Miss Granger."

Der bedrohlich wirkende Zauberer, der Hermine schon am Portschlüssel empfangen, ihr die Formulare abgenommen und sie mit den üblichen Zaubern belegt hatte, wies auf einen der Stühle. Hermine hatte sich nur widerwillig den Verfügungen Askabans gefügt. Sie hatte einen Vergessenszauber zugestimmt, der sie die konkrete Umgebung des Gefängnisses vergessen ließ. Der Ort war so geheim, dass nicht einmal die engsten Mitarbeiter wussten, wo er lag. Natürlich blieb auch Hermine diese Information verwehrt. Des Weiteren hatte sie diverse Schutzzauber über sich ergehen lassen, damit sie keine bleibenden Schäden von ihrem Aufenthalt davontrug. Trotz alledem fühlte sie die schwere Kälte, die von den Dementoren ausging und es fiel ihr nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie alles Glück aus den Inhaftierten gesaugt wurde. Sie hatte Verschwiegenheitszaubern zugestimmt, hatte sich einem Legilimens unterziehen lassen, ihren Zauberstab abgeben müssen und war nach etlichen Ganzkörperchecks endlich eingelassen worden. Sie zitterte vor Kälte und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle umgekehrt. Aber sie musste mit Snape sprechen, musste wissen, was es mit seinen Aufzeichnungen auf sich hatte.

Obwohl Hermine wusste, wie schlecht es um ihren ehemaligen Professor bestellt war, erschrak sie, als die ausgezehrte Gestallt den Raum betrat. Er war an Händen und Füßen mit magischen Ketten gefesselt und sah noch sehr viel schlechter aus, als in der Verhandlung vor wenigen Stunden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seine Robe nicht trug, sondern lediglich eine schwarze Hose und ein zerfetztes Hemd, das seinen bleichen, vernarbten Oberkörper kaum bedeckte.

„Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir sind immer in Ihrer Nähe."

Der Zauberer nickte ihr kurz zu und verließ den Raum dann durch eine schwere, massive Holztür. Hermine wusste nicht recht, ob sie seine Äußerung beruhigend finden sollte. Er und dieses Gefängnis machten ihr zurzeit mehr Angst, als Snape es tat.

Severus Snape saß zusammengekrümmt auf seinem Stuhl und musterte sie misstrauisch unter gesenkten Lidern. Er wirkte wie ein gehetztes Tier auf Hermine und sie spürte Wut über die Leute, die ihm das angetan hatten. Kein Mensch verdiente es, dass man ihn derart zerstörte. Selbst wenn er ein Mörder war, hatte er das Recht in Würde zu sterben und nicht vor sich hinzusiechen, bis der Tod ihn einholte. Die Menschen, die ihm das angetan hatten, waren nicht besser als er selbst.

„Professor Snape."

Unbewusst streckte Hermine ihre Hand nach seiner aus, doch der magische Wall hinderte sie daran sie zu berühren und Snape zuckte heftig zurück.

„Tut mir leid, ich…"

„Wer sind Sie?"

Sie sah blanke Furcht in seinen Augen. Und Unwissenheit. Er schien tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, wer sie war.

„Hermine Granger, Sir."

Kurz flackerte Erinnerung in seinen Augen auf.

„Sie waren bei meiner Verhandlung. Sie sind Weasleys Freundin."

„Das war ich, Sir. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. – Ich habe etwas gefunden, das Ihnen gehört."

Sie schob das Heft zu ihm hinüber, der magische Schutzwall erkannte es als ungefährlich und hinderte sie nicht daran. Snapes dürre, weiße Finger strichen über das Papier. Er warf ihr einen forschenden Blick zu, dann schlug er es auf. Seine Augen glitten wahllos über Buchstaben, doch er schien nicht zu begreifen. Er sah Hermine aus verzweifelten Augen an und schob das Heft zu ihr zurück.

„Ich möchte es gerne lesen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich wusste es mal."

Sein Blick schweifte ab, verlor sich bei der Suche nach einer Erinnerung. Nach einer Weile fokussierte er Hermine wieder, doch sein Blick war leerer als zuvor.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Hermine Granger, Sir."

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger, Miss Granger. – Ich kenne diesen Namen. Er war einmal wichtig für mich."

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Snapes Gehirn war schlimmer zerstört, als sie es befürchtet hatte. Er hatte sich lange an seine Erinnerungen geklammert, wie seine Aufzeichnungen zeigten. Aber nachdem er nun aufgegeben hatte, ging es mit ihm rasant bergab. Wenn er nur einige glückliche Erinnerungen wieder bekam. Vielleicht würde es ihn retten.

„Ich werde Ihnen vorlesen, Sir."

Und so schlug Hermine wahllos eine Seite auf und begann zu lesen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/ N:** Sorry, hat ne Weile gedauert, weil ich in Berlin war und jetzt an meinen Hausarbeiten schreib. Und lieben Dank für eure Reviews :-)

**!!** Für das nächste Mal brauch ich eure Hilfe. Über was soll Snape den nächsten Brief schreiben? Über die wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben, über Bücher oder Lieder die ihn bewegt haben? Oder habt ihr andere Vorschläge?

oOoOo

Das Leben besteht aus zwei Teilen: die Vergangenheit - ein Traum; die Zukunft - ein Wunsch.

(aus Arabien)

xxx

_23. Juni 1998_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt, bevor ich anfange zu vergessen. Es sind nur Kleinigkeiten, die plötzlich nur noch verschwommen sind. _

_1. Die Farbe Ihrer Haare im Sonnenlicht, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, dass es mich früher besonders fasziniert hat, wenn Sie in die Sonne traten. Der Grund dafür will mir jetzt nicht mehr einfallen. Die braunen Locken müssen heller gewesen sein als sonst. Vielleicht haben sie sich gekräuselt und man konnte im Licht die Konturen besser erkennen. Vielleicht haben sie, Miss Granger, durch ihre Haarsträhnen hindurch in die helle Sonne geblinzelt._

_2. Die feinen Härchen an Ihren Armen. Einige Ihrer Mitschülerinnen haben sich die Arme rasiert. Ein alberner Trend, dem viel zu vielen von euch Frauen folgen. Sie haben sich selten Gedanken darüber gemacht, was andere über Ihr Äußeres denken. Vielleicht lag auch etwas Schüchternheit darin. Die Angst, dass man sie nicht nur aufgrund ihres Lerneifers zur Kenntnis nimmt._

_3. Ihre abgekauten Lippen. Natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, wie abgekaute Lippen aussehen und es ist kein ästhetischer Anblick. Aber bei Ihnen ist es ein Ausdruck von Konzentration. Konzentration, die im Zaubertrankunterricht nur auf mich gerichtet war. Ich habe mir immer wieder vorgestellt, wie es wäre diese Lippen zu berühren. Jetzt, wo die Vorstellung immer unklarer wird, ist auch das Gefühl nicht mehr so stark._

Hermine rückte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, als sie merkte, dass Snapes Augen auf ihren Lippen ruhten. Die Stille, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, war erdrückend.

„Bitte! Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Arm!"

Seine Bitte war so absurd, dass Hermine einfach reagierte, ohne zu hinterfragen. Sie schob ihren Pullover hoch und legte ihren Arm auf dem Tisch ab. Die kühle Tischplatte ließ sie erschaudern. Snape beugte sich interessiert über ihren Arm, musterte die feine Gänsehaut. Sein Atem streifte sanft über die Härchen an ihrem Arm und hinterließ ein undefinierbares Gefühl. Hermine zog ihren Arm zurück und ließ ihn hastig unter der Robe verschwinden.

„Ich erinnere mich an Sie."

Auf einmal war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wollte, dass er sich erinnerte. Er würde sterben. In nicht einmal 48 Stunden. Und jeder Satz den sie las, brachte eine Erinnerung zurück. Jeder Satz ließ sie erschaudern. Weil er eine Wärme in sich trug, die sie so nie erfahren hatte.

„Bitte, Miss Granger! Lesen Sie weiter!"

Und sie las.

_24. Juni 1998_

_Ich weiß nicht, welchen Sinn es noch haben soll, dass alles aufzuschreiben. Es fällt mir von Mal zu Mal schwerer, mich an Dinge zu erinnern. Jede Erinnerung birgt auch ihre Schattenseiten. Wenn ich an Sie, Miss Granger, denke, dann denke ich vor allem an die Dinge, die wir nie gehabt haben. Dinge, die ein Paar gemeinsam tun würde. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Mann bin, mit dem ein junges Mädchen sein Leben verbringen würde. Ich bin auch kein Romantiker, mit dem man Händchen haltend am Strand entlang spaziert und der abends für einen kocht. Ich meine die banalen Dinge, den Alltag, den wir nie erlebt haben._

_1. Das gemeinsame Lesen, abends vor dem Kamin. Sie sitzen am Kamin, lassen die Beine über die Armlehne des Sessels baumeln und eine Haarsträhne fällt Ihnen ins Gesicht. Ab und zu schauen Sie zu mir herüber und ich tue so, als würde ich es nicht bemerken. Ich sitze Ihnen gegenüber, eine Tasse Tee in der einen, dass Buch in der anderen Hand. Das Feuer knistert im Kamin. Wir werden nicht reden. Aber es wird eine harmonische Stille sein._

_2. Das morgendliche Aufstehen, wenn du noch schläfst. Das dünne Laken nur noch um die Beine gewickelt, dein Gesicht in die Kissen gegraben und deine Haare, die sich fächerartig über das Kissen verteilen. Du schläfst länger als ich. Ich bin glücklich darüber. Ich kann im Türrahmen stehen bleiben, eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee in der Hand und deinen nackten Rücken betrachten, der sich gleichmäßig hebt und senkt._

Hermine hatte zuerst gar nicht wahr genommen, dass Snape vom „Sie" zum „Du" gewechselt hatte. Ihr war nur die plötzliche Intimität seiner Schilderung aufgefallen, die ihr fast den Atem geraubt hatte.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Ihre Stimme klang heiser und irgendwie fremd.

„Aber Sie werden noch einmal zurückkommen. Hermine?"

Sie hörte ihr Herz laut pochen, als sie aufsprang, hastig ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und an der Tür klopfte. Der Zauberer musterte sie prüfend, als sie ihn mit zittriger Stimme ansprach.

„Ich möchte bitte gehen."

Zurück ließ sie einen tief in Gedanken versunkenen Severus Snape, der das Heft, aus dem sie gelesen hatte und das noch immer auf dem Tisch lag, zu sich heran zog und unter seinem Hemd verschwinden ließ.


	8. Chapter 8

Es gibt ein großes und doch ganz alltägliches Geheimnis.  
Alle Menschen haben daran teil, jeder kennt es, aber die  
wenigsten denken je darüber nach. Die meisten Leute nehmen  
es einfach so hin und wundern sich kein bisschen darüber.  
Dieses Geheimnis ist die Zeit...

(Michael Ende)

xxx

Der Wecker zeigte 6.09 Uhr früh, als sich Hermine unruhig von einer Seite ihres Bettes auf die andere warf. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte die Stunden zu zählen, die Snape noch blieben. Aber irgendwann hatte das Ticken der Zeitbombe in ihrem Kopf begonnen. Zeit hatte ihr seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht mehr viel bedeutet. Ein Tag war mit dem nächsten verschwommen. Ein- und ausatmen, durchhalten. Das war alles gewesen. Und jetzt schien ihr Herz an 31 Stunden zu hängen, die Snape noch blieben.

Wieso war es plötzlich so wichtig für sie, dass er lebte? Sie hatte ihn bewundert für sein Wissen, seine Disziplin – seine Stärke. Sie hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass er ein Mörder war. Dass ein intelligenter Mann zu so etwas fähig war. Aber sie hatte die Fakten akzeptieren müssen. Und auch wenn sie immer das Gute in einem Menschen suchte, hatte sie am Ende akzeptiert, was alle akzeptiert hatten. Die Wahrheit. Dass Snape Dumbledore getötet hatte. Es war einfach die Zweifel wegzuwischen, wenn das Objekt dieser Zweifel verschwunden war.

Aber Hermine war auch ein Mensch, der nicht wegschauen konnte, wenn anderen Unrecht geschah. Sie wusste nicht, inwiefern Snape der Mörder war für den ihn alle hielten. Aber einer Sache war sie sich sicher. Wenn sie Snapes Zeilen las, dann wusste sie, dass er nicht der Mensch war, für den ihn alle hielten. Kaltblütig, berechnend, egoistisch. Vielleicht steckte das alles in ihm. Aber da war mehr als das. Und ihre Wissbegier trieb sie dazu, es herauszufinden.

Als der Wecker auf 6.10 Uhr sprang, setzte Hermine sich im Bett auf und fuhr sich über das angespannte Gesicht. Sie würde Kaffee brauchen. Viel Kaffee. Sie hatte jede Menge Überstunden auf der Arbeit geleistet, sodass sie sich ohne Bedenken einen Tag frei nehmen konnte. Nachdem sie sich aus der obersten Schublade ihres Kleiderschranks ein grünes T-Shirt und eine Jeans gegriffen hatte, verschwand sie im Bad. Eine Katzenwäsche musste genügen. Dann stand sie auch schon angezogen in der Küche, knabberte an einem Toast und stürzte drei Tassen heißen Kaffee hinunter. Es war 6.30 Uhr, als sie ihre Wohnung verließ.

Sie wurde aufgehalten. Zweimal im Büro, als sie eigentlich nur ihre Beurlaubung bestätigt haben wollte. Der Zaubereiminister wollte über ihren gestrigen Ausflug nach Askaban Bescheid wissen. Hermine erzählte in kurzen Stichworten, was passiert war. Sie erwähnte Snapes Aufzeichnungen, erzählte, dass sie darin erwähnt wurde. Doch die Details sparte sie aus. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder auf ihre Armbanduhr. Die Minuten verstrichen, rannen wie Sand durch ihre Finger. Im Aufzug traf sie auf Ron, der ausgerechnet heute beschlossen hatte, dass sie ein klärendes Gespräch führen mussten. Sie konnte sich nicht auf seine Worte konzentrieren, betete nur, dass die Aufzugstür möglichst schnell aufsprang und sie verschwinden konnte. Doch als endlich das erlösende Geräusch erklang und die Türen sich öffneten, zog Ron sie zurück und drückte wahllos einen Knopf.

„Hermine, hör mir zu! Ich muss mit dir reden. Jetzt!"

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, verstehst du das nicht? Ich kann jetzt nicht."

„Klar, du musst irgendwas Wichtiges für den Zaubereiminister erledigen. Das kann auch einen Moment warten. Ich will jetzt…"

„Es ist wichtig, Ron. Bitte lass mich gehen."

„Hermine, ich liebe dich – immer noch."

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, blickte ihren ehemaligen Freund an. Er musterte ihre linke Schulter, wich ihrem Blick aus. Hinter ihr sprangen die Fahrstuhltüren wieder auf. Sie waren im Erdgeschoss angekommen.

„Es tut mir leid, Ron."

Das schlechte Gewissen wurde von dem Ticken der Zeitbombe in ihrem Kopf übertönt, als sie sich abwandte und in ihr Büro rannte, um dort zu apparieren.

Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Die gleichen wie beim letzten Mal. Nur diesmal schien es ewig zu dauern. Legilimens, Ganzkörperchecks. Die ganze Palette. Es war 9 Uhr, als Hermine endlich den kahlen, dunklen Raum betrat, in dem sie noch am Abend zuvor mit Snape gesprochen hatte. Sie fürchtete sich davor, ihn wieder zu sehen. Fürchtete, dass er den Raum betrat und sie nicht mehr erkannte. Sie müssten wieder ganz von vorne beginnen. Und sie hatten nur noch 28 Stunden. Das war ein bisschen mehr, als ein Tag. Die Minuten verstrichen und Hermine saß da und trommelte mit nervösen Fingern auf den Tisch. Was Zeit bedeutete, wurde ihr erst jetzt klar, wo sie keine mehr hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Die meisten Menschen erleben ihre Träume viel heftiger als ihr Leben.

(Hermann Hesse)

xxx

Stille. Lähmende Stille. Sie hatte sich so beeilt hierher zu kommen. Ihm gegenüberzusitzen, um… Ja, warum eigentlich? Was wollte sie tun? Was wollte sie ihm sagen?

„Wissen Sie wer ich bin, Sir?"

Keine Antwort.

„Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Ich…"

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Miss Granger."

Wieder Stille. Hermine betrachtete verlegen ihre Hände. Unter dem Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand hatte sich Dreck festgesetzt. Ein Räuspern. Sie schaute auf, aber Snape sagte nichts. Er blickte teilnahmslos an ihrer Schulter vorbei.

„Sir, darf ich fragen, an wie viel Sie sich erinnern können?"

„Das dürfen Sie."

„Und?"

„Sie dürfen fragen. Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich darauf antworten werde."

„Ich glaube, ohne ihre Erinnerungen haben Sie mir besser gefallen."

Es war ihr so rausgerutscht. Dann bereute sie es gleich wieder. Snape ohne seine Erinnerungen war nicht Snape. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er sich plötzlich an alles erinnerte, aber handzahm blieb? Was ihn gestern so sanft hatte wirken lassen, war seine Hilflosigkeit gewesen. Jetzt schien er ein wenig von seinem alten Ich wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid."

Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger. Ohne meine Erinnerungen habe ich mir auch besser gefallen. – Sie kommen zurück. Langsam. Die gute, wie die schlechten. Vor allem die schlechten."

Er schwieg wieder. Es war absurd. In seinem Tagebuch hatte er fast ausschließlich positive Erinnerungen aufbewahrt. Hätte man es gelesen, ohne ihn zu kennen, man hätte glauben können, er hätte ein erfülltes Leben gehabt. Doch hier, an diesem Ort, kamen die schlechten Erinnerungen schneller zurück als die guten. Zumal es mehr von ihnen gab, vermutete Hermine.

„Sir, wie kommt es, dass Sie das Heft lesen konnten? Gestern haben Sie gesagt, Sie hätten vergessen, wie es geht."

„Ich hatte neun Stunden, um mich wieder zu erinnern."

Hermine schloss die Augen und brachte ein kleines Nicken zustande, während sie hörbar ausatmete. Auch er hatte die Stunden gezählt.

„Wie viel?"

„Manches ist nur eine Erinnerung auf dem Papier. Leblos, als wären es nicht meine. Anderes ist so klar, dass ich es riechen, fühlen, schmecken kann. Und mit jedem Bild, das in meinem Kopf auftaucht, kommen neue Bilder. Aber…"

Er brach ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er sah noch immer elend aus, aber in seinen Augen flackerte ein Lebenswillen auf, der am Tag zuvor nicht da gewesen war.

„Was aber?"

„Manchmal kann ich Erinnerungen nicht von Alpträumen, oder Wunschdenken trennen."

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Unterschätzen sie nicht die macht von Träumen. Sie sind zuweilen realistischer als die Wirklichkeit."

„Was ist es, was Sie nicht trennen können, Sir?"

„Harry Potter. Ist er tot?"

„War das für Sie jetzt eher ein Alptraum, oder Wunschdenken?"

Sie hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nicht so zittrig war, wie sie sich fühlte. Er hob eine Augenbraue über ihren ungewohnten Sarkasmus, aber er blieb still.

„Er ist tot."

Snape antwortete mit einem kurzen Nicken.

Schweigen.

„Da ist noch etwas."

„Was?"

„Eine Erinnerung. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich stattgefunden hat, aber sie ist wahnsinnig real."

Er versteifte sich unmerklich. Hermine merkte es an seinen Fingernägeln, die sich krampfartig in seinen Oberarm bohrten.

„Lesen Sie es selbst!"

_14. August 1998_

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, was real ist. Diese eine Erinnerung verfolgt mich. Ist es eine Erinnerung, oder ein Traum? Ich weiß es einfach nicht._

_Du siehst mich an. Deine braunen Augen starren in meine, forschen nach einer Antwort. Um uns herum tobt die finale Schlacht. Wir, in einer dunklen Ecke der heulenden Hütte. Du hast dich über mich gebeugt, willst eine Hand auf die Verletzung an meiner Brust legen. Mich hat ein Fluch getroffen. Ich habe mich in die heulende Hütte geflüchtet. Um mich zusammen zu rollen, zu sterben. Wie ein elender Hund._

_Du berührst ganz leicht meine nackte Haut und ich zucke zusammen. In deinen Augen steht eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Unsicherheit. Du weißt nicht, was du tun sollst. Mich töten, oder mich retten? Freund oder Feind? Und wenn ich ein Mörder bin, bin ich es trotzdem Wert zu leben? Du greifst nach deinem Zauberstab._

„_Nicht."_

_Meine Stimme ist nur ein leises Röcheln._

„_Aber ich kann es heilen."_

„_Bitte. Ich will nicht leben. Ich…"_

_Und dann ist da nur noch Schmerz in deinen Augen. Du beugst dich zu mir. Flüchtig berühren deine Lippen meine. Dann mein Ohr._

„_Für mich. Tu es für mich."_

_Und ich lasse dich gewähren._

_Ist es eine Erinnerung, oder ein Wunschtraum? Lebe ich wegen dir? Für dich? Weil du es wolltest?_

Hermine legte das Heft beiseite und lauschte angestrengt Snapes Atemzügen. Sie wünschte, sie wüsste keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Doch er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Und sie würde sie ihm nicht verweigern.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/ N: **Da will man eine Hausarbeit schreiben und dann bekommt man so schöne Reviews. Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr mich vom Arbeiten abhaltet? Macht bloß weiter so! Ihr seid die Besten (gibt eine Runde Schokofrösche aus)!

oOoOo

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day.  
Well I promise you, you'll see the sun again.  
And you're asking me, why pain's the only way to happiness.  
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again.

(Dido)

xxx

„Ich habe Sie gerettet, Sir. Aber es geschah gegen Ihren Willen. – Und jetzt tue ich es schon wieder."

„Nur, dass Sie diesmal keinen Erfolg haben werden."

Er nickte grimmig. Vor Hermines Augen tauchten Bilder der finalen Schlacht auf. Er hatte sie von sich gestoßen, ihr Armgelenk gequetscht in der Hoffnung, sie würde den Zauberstab fallen lassen. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Und als sie ihn geheilt hatte, war er auf die Seite gesunken. Kraftlos, heftig ein und ausatmend. Die größte Niederlage schien für ihn nicht der Tod zu sein, sondern das Leben. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm Furchtbares angetan.

„Wir haben noch 28 Stunden, um Sie hier herauszubringen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass…"

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Miss Granger. Sie haben schon genug getan."

Da war Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

„Gibt es nichts für Sie, weswegen es sich zu leben lohnt?"

Seine Augen fixierten sie einen langen Augenblick.

„Doch. Aber es gibt zu viele Dinge, wegen denen es sich nicht lohnt."

Hermine spürten, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Aus Wut. Sie weinte selten aus Trauer, oder aus Schmerz. Aber sie musste weinen, wenn sie wütend war. Sie hasste es, wie ein trotziges Kind dazusitzen und vor Wut am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Ihm. Einem mutmaßlichen Mörder. Und nun war sie im Begriff, es wieder zu tun. Oder zumindest, es zu versuchen. Aber anstatt, dass er ihr dankbar war, machte er ihr Vorhaltungen.

„Wenn ihr Leben so schlecht ist, warum wollten Sie sich dann unbedingt erinnern? Sie waren schon beinahe tot, als ich diese Zelle das erste Mal betreten habe. Aber Sie haben sich an jede Erinnerung geklammert, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Warum, wenn es Ihnen doch so wenig wert ist?"

„Weil es meine Erinnerungen sind. Es ist egal, wie schlecht sie sind. Sie machen mich zu dem, der ich bin. Und auch wenn ich den, der ich bin hasse – ich kann nicht verleugnen, wer ich bin."

„Sie können hier rauskommen, Sir. Ich hol Sie heraus und dann fangen Sie noch einmal von vorne an. Sie können das alles hinter sich lassen, so tun, als wäre es nie geschehen."

Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Er sah schrecklich alt aus und Hermine fiel auf, dass er die ersten grauen Haarsträhnen bekam. Noch vor wenigen Stunden wäre es ihr gleichgültig gewesen, ob er starb. Doch sie war eine Kämpferin und sie konnte nicht dabei zusehen, wie er sich aufgab. Nicht er, der soviel durchgestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihn damals nicht gerettet, damit er sich jetzt hängen ließ. Jemanden kämpfend untergehen zu sehen, damit kam sie klar. Das hatte sie oft genug erlebt. Es war seine Weigerung sich gegen die Umstände zu wehren, ein letztes Aufbäumen vor dem Tod, das fehlte. War sie sadistisch, dass sie sich das wünschte, oder war es normal so zu fühlen?

„Wir sind die Summe unserer Erinnerungen, Miss Granger. Wenn wir sie ablegen, legen wir unsere Identität ab."

„Dann schaffen Sie sich neue Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen für die es sich zu leben lohnt."

Er sah sie an und sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie in den Augen des anderen lasen. Seine schwarzen Augen brannten sich in ihre Seele, doch sie blieben ausdruckslos. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was sie darin vorfand. Oder was sie zu finden gehofft hatte.

„Sir, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment."


	11. Chapter 11

You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me,  
And I can write a couple of lines.

You wanna make a memory?  
(Jon Bon Jovi)

xxx

"Kommen Sie!"

Auf Hermines Lippen zeichnete sich ein minimalistisches Lächeln ab. Sie hatte beinahe eine ganze Stunde gebraucht, um die Wache zu überzeugen, aber sie war überzeugt, dass es die Zeit wert gewesen war. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie fragend.

„Wohin?"

„Das werden Sie dann sehen. Nun kommen Sie schon!"

Mühsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl. Er gab sich Mühe nicht so auszusehen, als wäre jeder Schritt eine Qual, doch der Schmerz stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine wollte eine Hand nach seiner Schulter ausstrecken und ihn stützen, doch die magische Barriere erinnerte sie daran, dass er hier ein Gefangener war. Sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken und ignorierte Snapes spöttischen Blick.

„Vergessen wer ich bin, Miss Granger?"

Sie wandte sich zur Tür. Es dauerte lange, bis sie die Gänge durchquert hatten und dicht von den Wachen gefolgt, den Park betraten. Entgegen den dunklen Gängen und tristen Zellen, war es beinahe gemütlich. Die große Wiese wurde von einem kleinen Bach umgeben, zwei Apfelbäume spendeten genügend Schatten und neben einem kleinen, aber gut gepflegten Blumenbeet standen einige Bänke. Der Park war für die wenigen Familienangehörigen errichtet worden, die die Gefangenen besuchen kamen. Hermine vermutete, dass er nur ein oder zweimal im Jahr genutzt wurde. Das lag zum einen daran, dass die Richtlinien, die es erlaubten Askaban zu betreten, es kaum jemandem ermöglichten hierher zu kommen. Zum anderen galt jeder, der dieses Gefängnis betrat, als verloren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Gefangenen dem Wahnsinn verfielen. Und es gab kaum einen Angehörigen, der sich hier hereintraute. Der sehen wollte, was hinter diesen Mauern geschah. Die Schönheit dieses Ortes sollte von dem Leid der Gefangenen ablenken. Ein trügerischer Ort also. Und trotzdem fühlte Hermine sich auf seltsame Weise fasziniert, als sie in die helle Sonne trat und den sanften Wind spürte, der die Blätter und Zweige des Apfelbaums rascheln ließ.

„Was machen wir hier?"

Hermine drehte sich um, als sie Snapes genervte Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und blinzelte angestrengt. Nach so langer Zeit in der Dunkelheit, brannte die Sonne in seinen Augen wie Feuer.

„Spazierengehen", war Hermines schlichte Antwort.

Er schnaubte empört.

„Miss Granger, sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich Lust durch die Gegend zu flanieren? Ich darf doch sehr bitten."

„Nein, Sir. Sie sehen so aus, als hätten Sie zu gar nichts mehr Lust. Aber ich denke, es ist langsam an der Zeit, ihren vielen schlechten Erinnerungen ein paar gute hinzuzufügen."

„Was sollte mich an diesem Ort wohl zu einer guten Erinnerung animieren?"

„Vielleicht die Farbe meines Haares im Sonnenlicht?"

Sie hatte es sarkastisch gemeint, aber in der Stille seines Schweigens hörte es sich plötzlich nicht mehr so an. Und Hermine fühlte sich unwohl, als er sie langsam mit vor Helligkeit tränenden Augen musterte. Ihr Haar schimmerte rötlich im Sonnenlicht. Die Locken lagen in perfekten Korkenziehern und fielen locker auf ihre Schultern. Sie schmiegten sich dicht an ihre Wangen und kräuselten sich in den Spitzen. Snape saugte ihren Anblick in sich auf, als wäre es der letzte Atemzug, den er tat.

„Sie starren mich an", stellte Hermine schließlich fest.

Er blinzelte und trat ebenfalls ein paar Schritte in die Sonne.

„Sie haben mich quasi dazu aufgefordert Sie anzustarren, Miss Granger."

Sie mussten beide unmerklich lächeln. Hermine bemerkte, dass er gut aussah, wenn er lächelte. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten ein wenig in der Sonne.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie – so sein können, Sir."

„Es ist ihre Arroganz, die Sie viele Dinge nicht sehen lässt, Hermine. Sie glauben immer, die Dinge richtig einzuschätzen. Sie glauben, die Menschen zu kennen. Und Sie erlauben es sich nicht, falsch zu liegen. – Aber Sie verpassen so vieles dabei. Sie beobachten und urteilen. Doch Sie scheuen sich Risiken einzugehen. Bevor Sie den Fehler machen, sich in einem Menschen zu täuschen, lernen Sie ihn besser gar nicht erst kennen."

„Aber ich bin hier. Wegen Ihnen. Ich bin hier, um Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Sie sind hier, weil Sie mich für einen unschuldig verurteilten Mörder halten, der eine fürchterliche Kindheit hatte und deswegen verbittert und boshaft ist. Sie bemitleiden mich, weil ich mein Leben nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt habe. Und gleichzeitig bewundern Sie mich für mein Wissen, meine Intelligenz. Meine Tagebucheinträge schmeicheln Ihnen, aber sie berühren Sie nicht. Sie sind nicht hier, um den wahren Severus Snape kennen zu lernen. Sie sind hier, um das Bild, dass Sie von mir haben, bestätigt zu bekommen."

„Dann sagen Sie mir, was an diesem Bild so falsch ist!"

Er ließ sich mit angewinkelten Beinen auf die Wiese sinken. Seine Finger gruben sich in das weiche Gras, versuchten sich jeden einzelnen Grashalm einzuprägen.

„Warum sollten Sie einen Menschen kennen lernen wollen, der nur noch 26 Stunden zu leben hat?"

„Damit es einen Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, der sich an Sie erinnert. An die Person, die Sie wirklich sind."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/ N: **Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich ganz wenig Zeit hatte und habe und hoffe, ihr seid mir in der Zwischenzeit nicht abtrünnig geworden.

oOoOo

Cause I want nothing more, than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing,  
Is where I want to be.

(Lifehouse)

xxx

25 Stunden…

_16. August 1998_

_Du hast gesagt, ich soll für dich weiterleben. Aber gemeint hast du etwas anderes. Ich soll nicht hier sein, weil du mich brauchst, oder weil deine Welt glücklicher ist mit mir darin. Ich soll nur sein - existieren. In deiner Gleichung der Welt komme ich vor, ohne eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass du deine Gedanken an mich verschwendest. Und doch wert genug, dass es auffiele, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre. Wenn sie mich töten, wirst du für einen Moment deinen Blick senken und so etwas wie Trauer empfinden? Oder wirst du es mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis nehmen?_

24 Stunden…

_20. August 1998_

_Ich vergesse immer mehr. Die Aufzeichnungen, die ich vor wenigen Wochen gemacht habe, kommen mir schrecklich unwirklich vor. Als hätte ein Fremder sie geschrieben. Immer und immer wieder lese ich die Dinge, die ich geschrieben habe. Aber es sind nicht mehr meine Erinnerungen. Sie sind nicht mehr mit den gleichen Emotionen aufgeladen, wie damals. Ich bin ein Buch, das rückwärts gelesen wird. Und jeder gelesene Satz verschwindet, wird ausradiert. Für immer._

23 Stunden…

_30. August 1998_

_Da waren Erinnerungen. So viele. Sie haben mich zu dem gemacht, der ich bin. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Bedeutung sie haben. Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich nicht so sorglos mit ihnen umgegangen. Es fällt mir schwer diese Sätze zu schreiben. Mir fehlen immer mehr Worte und Bilder. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch lange hier sein werde. Bald und alles ist vorbei._

22 Stunden…

Hermines Blick wanderte immer wieder zu ihrer Armbanduhr, während sie neben Snape im Gras saß und seinem Atem lauschte. Er war noch immer nicht der Gesprächigste, aber er schien sich langsam an ihre Gegenwart zu gewöhnen. Die warme Sonne und mindestens eine schlaflose Nacht schienen ihren Tribut zu fordern, denn er gähnte in regelmäßigen Abständen, wagte aber nicht, die Augen zu schließen.

„Sir?"

„Hm?"

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, was ich im Moment für Sie tun kann? Uns bleiben noch wenige Stunden und ich würde gerne mit dem Zaubereiminister sprechen. Aber dazu müssen Sie mir die Wahrheit erzählen. Über Dumbledores Tod. Sie müssen mir erzählen, woran Sie sich erinnern."

Snape legte seinen Kopf schief und musterte sie belustigt.

„Sie haben es noch nicht begriffen, Miss Granger. Es ist vorbei. Selbst wenn ich mich an alles erinnern könnte, würde ich es Ihnen nicht erzählen. Es gibt Dinge für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Und es gibt Dinge, die muss man so akzeptieren, wie sie sind."

„Aber es muss doch etwas geben, das ich tun kann."

„Das können Sie. Indem Sie bleiben."

_4. September 1998_

_Hermine. Hermine. Hermine. Ich will deinen Namen nicht vergessen._


	13. Chapter 13

„Der Gedanke an die Vergänglichkeit aller irdischen Dinge ist ein Quell unendlichen Leids - und ein Quell unendlichen Trostes."

(Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach)

xxx

„Der Todesser Severus Snape starb am Morgen des 17. Septembers 1998 durch den Kuss des Dementoren. Anwesend waren das Zaubergamot, der Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt, die Ministeriumsangestellte Hermine Granger, sowie 11 weitere Zeugen. Der Todesser Snape soll, laut Zeugenberichten, während der Urteilsvollstreckung ein Lächeln auf den Lippen getragen haben. Die unerklärbare Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte, scheint ein Zeichen seines fortgeschrittenen Wahnsinns gewesen zu sein, dem er während seines Aufenthalts in Askaban anheim gefallen ist."

(Der Tagesprophet, 17. September 1998)

_18. September 1998_

_Die Geschichte braucht ein Happyend. Sie braucht ein Happyend, Severus, und es liegt nicht in meiner Macht ihr eines zu geben. – Oder doch? _

_Du hast dieses Heft geschrieben, um dich an die glücklichen Momente zu erinnern. An deine Vergangenheit, deine Träume. An mich. Du sagst, Glück ist nur flüchtig.. Macht es also einen Unterschied, ob du freigesprochen wurdest, ob du ein zweites Leben leben konntest? Was spielt es für eine Rolle, wenn wir doch diese wenigen flüchtigen Momente hatten?_

_Ich kam nach Askaban, um einen Mann zu finden, von dessen Unschuld ich überzeugt war. Ich wollte dir die Kraft geben, weiterzumachen, dich retten. Und dann hast du mich gerettet. Ich wollte Mitleid mit dir haben. Und dabei war ich die bleiche, ausgezehrte Gestalt, mit müdem Blick. Mein Mitleid war der Wunsch mit dir zu leiden. Dein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild spiegelte mein tiefstes Inneres, das die Vergangenheit nicht loslassen wollte. All die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, all die Verluste. Ich war blind für die vielen Dinge, die ich habe._

_Du hattest kein schlechtes Leben. Du warst ein Mensch, der wusste, was Glück bedeutet. Du hast es immer und immer wieder gefunden. In einer perfekten Erdbeere, einer Haarlocke, einem einzigen Atemzug. Vielleicht hast du mehr vom Glück verstanden, als wir alle. Du bist in der Betrachtung einer Ameise ebenso aufgegangen, wie andere in einem rauschenden Fest. Für dich war es eine ebensolche Befriedigung meine Lippen zu betrachten, wie sie zu küssen. Und eine Sekunde mit mir war für dich ein ganzes Leben. _

_Wenn sie dir alles nehmen, ist das was übrig bleibt die Zeit, die wir hatten. Und ist das nicht mehr als genug? Reicht dir das aus, Severus? Reicht es für ein Happyend?_

**Ende**


End file.
